Talk:Barney's Super Mario's Royal Kingdom (2000SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20131022205442
BJ: Remember when I crashed my bike too fast. *Barney: *(translates to the scene where BJ is riding his bike too fast taken from "BJ's Broken Bike", which was released on Thursday, August 6, 1992) *BJ: Look at me! I am riding my bike! *Barney: BJ, lookout! It's a dangerous hill! *BJ: Oh no! *Michael: This hill is really dangerous! *BJ: Oh, my, goodness! Where's the brake?! WHERE'S THE BRAKE?!?!! *Shawn: He is going to crash! *Tosha: I hope he's okay! *Min: I can't watch! *Michael: Me neither three! *Baby Bop: This is terrible! *BJ: Stop this bike! (sees the car wash) Uh-oh, *Baby Bop: Oh no! Barney! BJ's going to the car wash! *Michael: And He's gonna get clean up! *Barney: I can't watch! *BJ: No!!!! *(BJ goes inside the car wash, and we see him riding his bike inside the car wash where he sees things to clean him including washing soap) *BJ: Oh my gosh!! *(he is washes by the car wash brushes) *BJ: (as the car wash brushes washes on him) Oooohhhh, soap and water! *(he is dried out by the dryer) *BJ: I'm dry now! And Uh-Oh! *Michael: And we better save BJ! *Min: Yeah! *Shawn: I hope he will be okay. *Baby Bop: Andwe are going to come after him! *Barney: Yeah, we better! *BJ: I can't find the brakes! They are missing! (sees the train tracks) Oh, man is happening next? *(we hear the sounds on the crossing railway signs) *BJ: Oh my gosh! *(suddenly, a train is driving) *BJ: Oh my gosh! *(we see the train driving on the traintracks) *BJ: OOOOHHHH NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (sees the train driving on the traintracks, and jumps high over the train) This is very scary, but I jumped over it! *Barney: BJ!!! *Barney, Baby Bop, & Kids: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Barney: This is so terrible! *BJ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Sides down the hill, and the bike hits the rock, sending BJ out of the bike) Ouch! *Michael: We better check on BJ if he is okay. *Baby Bop: I hope so. *Barney: C'mon! *(they go see BJ if he's okay, and they can see him laying down on the ground, and they can see him groaning) *BJ: Oh, ay-yi-yi! *Barney: BJ, you alright? *BJ: Yes. (As everyone helps him up) *Barney: Well there is no owe on you. *Baby Bop: That's good. But your bike is broken. *BJ: I know. *(they see BJ's broken bike) *BJ: I was right. It wasn't my fault. *Barney: You were right. *BJ: What should we do? *Barney: Adam we fix it?! *Barney, Baby Bop, & Kids: Yes we can! *(translates back to the scene) *BJ: Let's talk about the time I accidentally made a mess. *Barney: Yeah. I love memories! *(translates to the classroom scene where BJ is) *BJ: Let's jump high! (jumps higher harder) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! *(sees something happening with the toys) *BJ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! (sees the toys including building blocks, toy viencles, toy farm, toy castle, bath toys, toy dubber duckies, dollys, stuffed animals, happy cuddly teddy bears, and many others) *Baby Bop: What is that sound? *Barney: Sounds like Beej's We better check! *(we fade to Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids in the classroom, and they can see what BJ did) *Barney: BJ, what has happened?! *BJ: Come on in! *(sees something what BJ do wrong, and It was a big toy mess in the classroom) *BJ: Oh no! I made a mess! *Barney: That's okay, BJ. You didn't mean to make a mess. We can help clean it up. *Baby Bop: Barney's right. *BJ: I'm sorry, everybody! *Mr. Boyd: I will get clean stuff. *(Mr. Boyd goes inside the school hallway to get some clean stuff, and he'll come back for a while) *BJ: I wish there's something to make things better again, *Michael: Gee. I don't want Mr. Boyd to go to Rupert's big birthday party tonight. *Amy: I know. We can all help clean up the classroom before we can go to Rupert's Birthday Party tonight! *Barney: Let's clean up! *(translates back to the scene) *Baby Bop: *Barney: *Baby Bop: *Barney: